


Meryl's Inspection

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Military, Penis Size, Small Penis, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: You're the new recruit for Rat Patrol, but will you pass Meryl's inspection?
Relationships: Meryl Silverburgh/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Meryl's Inspection

Rat Patrol Team 01. You were a great soldier, and they were a great unit. Only seemed fitting you’d end up with them. 

The procedure as you first joined the unit was routine enough, with typical introductions, some basic tests and such to determine your basic aptitude and level of skill, boring stuff like that. The real test would come later; the physical, administered by the commanding officer herself, Meryl Silverburgh. She was a real tough nut, but a real cutie regardless. Hard to believe someone so attractive was a hardened military leader. Even stranger was that she insisted on running all the physicals herself. Everything else was done by someone else, why would she want to have control over just that one thing? Weird.

Meeting her face to face for the first time wasn’t as intimidating as I expected it to be. A solder with her credentials usually had an aura of intimidation about them, but despite her reputation, Meryl was like meeting any ordinary woman. 

I saluted as she entered the room. “At ease,” She told me. I let myself go back to a natural standing position. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve been hearing such good things about your performance. But now comes the real test.” She smiled a little. Her words were a tad concerning. It was just a military physical, it wouldn’t be much of a test… Would it?

She began with some basic exercises, instructing me to do push-ups, crunches, pull-ups, and grip strength. Finally, she told me we’d reached the last exercise; a speed test running on a treadmill. When I finished, I was starting to get winded, but nowhere near exhausted. This was a pretty basic, routine physical. I still had no clue why a CO would insist on doing this themselves.

“Before you go, I just have one final little bit of ‘examination’ I’d like to conduct.” She said with another wry smile. What was she up to?

“What’s that, ma’am?” I asked. 

“Shorts off.” She pointed at the ground. 

“I’m sorry?” I responded, not sure I heard her correctly.

“You heard me, soldier. Or do I need to consider this insubordination?” She grinned again, still pointing at the floor. 

What choice did I have? Slowly, I tucked my thumbs in my waistband and slid my shorts down, and I was suddenly revealing my naked nethers to my commanding officer. 

She stared downward, and her grin turned into a chuckle as she conducted her visual inspection.

You did so well on all the tests, I figured you had to have some shortcomings somewhere. Emphasis on ‘short’.” She laughed. I covered myself with my hands, turning red from humiliation.

“Hey! I didn’t give you permission to cover up! Hands at your sides, soldier.” She barked.

I did as ordered. She resumed her giggling. Pretty girlish behavior for such a commanding woman. Not bothering to stop her laughter, she began to undo her gunbelt. I looked at her confused but dared not speak. Once her belt was free, she tossed it at me. I caught it. 

“If that’s all you're packing, you’re gonna need a serious gun to compensate for it. Figured my fifty cal Desert Eagle might be enough! Ha!” She waved her pinky as she exited the room. 

“Welcome to Rat Patrol, little man!”


End file.
